Hideki Uchiha
Backstory Hideki was born to an Uchiha kunoichi and a civilian father outside of the Uchiha clan. The elders did not approve of this, and kicked his mother and him out of the clan. His father died of a harsh fever when he was about three, so his mother had to take care of him alone. He grew up more quickly than the other children, as he wanted to take as much burden from his mother's shoulders as he could. He secretly got the Uchiha heir to train him, and this went on after school every day until he turned 6. Then, Uchiha Itachi murdered the entire clan, including his mother, as she was visiting her pregnant little sister in the compound at the time. Hideki didn't think Itachi was bad at heart, and still loved the boy deep within. It made him hate himself, and he covered his previously normal childish behavior with a cold mask meant to scare people away. He worked harder than ever, so he could find Itachi one day and find out the truth. At the same time, Sasuke was working toward his revenge, and they confronted each other. Sasuke had started to hate Hideki for once getting his brother's attention, and now not trying get revenge and instead find the "murderer" who had killed the clan. To relieve the stress, once Hideki got older, he formed the alias of Ryu, an underground idol that sang for his audience. Ryu grew to be a big part of him soon, and he dedicated his free time to the night part of his life, barely getting any sleep. He had no friends until Asami and Kei came along, a rebel and a delinquent, who countered his cold personality and weasled their way into his life. He kept his heritage a secret from his two new friends, not wanting them to think differently of him. And his story continues on... Appearance When Hideki is on duty, he will wear a band on the back of his glasses to keep them in place, and he wears his hitai-ate on his neck. He also dons a mesh undershirt, black shinobi pants that tuck into his standard blue sandals, and a sleeveless gi-styled blue vest with lightweight armor plating inside it. The standard kunai and shuriken holster are also a part of his gear, and he carries storage scrolls by tucking them in his shinobi tool pouch on his hip. When he is not on duty, but still acting as Hideki, he wears a long-sleeved white turtleneck and black civilian pants, as well as black combat boots which hide twin daggers in them in case he gets jumped and needs a weapon, fast. As his alias, Ryu, however, he looks completely different. He henges himself to have silver-gray hair, heterochromatic eyes, and gains several inches as well, putting him at a total of 5'9". His outfit consists of red half-gloves, a gray t-shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and a black necklace which has a storage seal holding his katana and some shuriken in case of attack or such emergency. He also wears contacts at this time, so his glasses don't clash with his personality and hinder his transformation into his alter ego. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Uchiha Category:Dojutsu